


Did We Forget Something, Pet?

by DittyWrites



Series: Problematic Gays In Space [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Boot Worship, Choking, Leashes, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Kink, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Kylux with boot worship and leash play. That's pretty much it to be honest. Naughty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Forget Something, Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt which i'm filling for a friend. Never really written boot worship before but...i tried?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated more than you can possibly know lmfao. When I get feedback I get a warm fuzzy feeling and it makes me smile and write more. When I dont get feedback I start to question my abilities and get sad cold feelings xx

“Come here.” Hux demanded quietly, his tone silky as it carried through the silence of the small room. He tightened his loose grasp on the leather leash in his hand as he watched the kneeling figure before him stir to life. Ren's pale shoulders and torso shone in the dim room as he started to crawl towards the man he willingly called 'master', the smooth muscles on his back rippling and shifting as he exaggerated his movements.

He could feel the cold stone floor underneath his palms and through the thin fabric of his dark trousers as his knees made a rhythmic contact with the floor as he continued his slow crawl towards Hux. This game of theirs was a relatively new thing for the both of them but they enjoyed their respective roles immensely. Ren would be lying if he claimed that he did not find the complete loss of power exhilarated every atom of his body. And judging by how harsh and hard Hux seemed to get during their sessions, it would seem that the other man was just as thrilled to have complete control of him.

Concluding that Ren was not moving quite fast enough as he slid along the floor, Hux pulled harshly on the leash and was met with a soft chocking noise at the collar around Ren's throat tightened enough to encourage him to crawl forward faster. The soft shuffling noise increased in tempo as Ren sped his actions up a little in accordance with Hux's wishes.

As Ren arrived at his feet, Hux kept a strict watch on him to ensure that he did not attempt to make eye contact and was pleased to note that Ren kept his eyes on the floor at all times. He was learning his place well. Quickly settling on which humiliating task he wanted Ren to perform for him, he tapped his black leather boots impatiently before moving his hand as low down as possible and tugging the leash again to force Ren's head further down towards the floor.

The faint smell of the finely polished leather invaded Ren's senses as he was tugged forward by his master, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation as the leash caused his collar to tightened again. Hux's boots had always been an object of fascination for him and he felt his mouth water slightly as he was made to face them. “Clean my boots.” Hux instructed, his voice honeyed and only faintly tinted with the lust which was coursing through him.

Ren hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and placing a very delicate kiss on the boot which he was being pointedly directed towards. His actions were quickly halted as Hux leaned down and pulled sharply at the collar which was decorating his throat, which fleetingly cutting off his air supply and causing him to look at Hux directly. “Did we forget something, pet?” Hux purred as he held eye contact.

Brows furrowing as he considered what he could have forgotten, Hux could see the wheels turning in Ren's head as he worked through their interaction. Realisation eventually entered his eyes and he licked his lips before averting his eyes from Hux's again. “My apologies. I forgot to say 'Yes master' after your instruction.”

“Smart boy.” Hux confirmed, quirking an eyebrow as he instantly dropped the collar and released him. “Now get back to it.”

Ren twisted his neck a little to lessen his sudden discomfort before replying dutifully, “Yes, master.” He moved back to his previous position and placed another small kiss on the boots before rubbing his cheek gently across the shiny leather as he enjoyed the sensation. He could feel his own cock continuing to harden as he started to lavishly lick at the clean boots with his tongue. The saliva left small wet streaks along the boot which he used to indicate his process as he worked. As he moved around the boot, he occasionally stopped to press his teeth into the leather but gently enough to not leave any indents as any damage to the boots would no doubt result in a harsh punishment.

At the clear and undisputed show of submission Hux had to bite his lip to keep in the soft moan which was threatening to escape him. There was something truly intoxicating about having Ren and all his strength and power in a position of complete vulnerability below him. He could faintly make out Ren's hardness through his trousers and he smirked at how well matched they were. For months they had been meeting in secret and what had started out as somewhat hate-filled and vicious sex had mellowed into a more steady rhythm which both men had come to appreciate and understand.

Outside of these sessions they were equals, but in this space Hux was in charge.

However, that momentary hesitation which Ren had made when he was first instructed to clean his boots had not gone unnoticed and as Ren finished his task, Hux was ready. Without allowing Ren to relax, he snatched up the collar again and pulled him up from his position on the floor, spreading his legs widely so that he could pull Ren as close to him as possible.

He monitored Ren's expression as the younger man's eyes widened again as he tried to work out what he had done wrong now. “When I give you an instruction, you follow it instantly and without hesitation. Do you hear me?” He asked calmly, but his expression was steely. Ren was excellent at following instruction although every so often he did come into these sessions with a rebellious air and an obvious desire to be punished which Hux was always ready and willing to accommodate. But generally speaking it was rare for Hux to be able to call him out on some perceived slight but he did so with great pleasure.

“Yes, master.” Ren offered humbly his voice a little hoarse as Hux kept up the pressure on his throat. At the submission, Hux let go again and allowed Ren to lay his head down on his legs. He paused to admire the leather collar he had privately commissioned especially for Ren the previous week. It truly was a work of beauty, so delicate looking but also incredibly sturdy with very little possibility of damage. It was perfect.

“Good boy.” Hux soothed as he petted his hands through Ren's dark hair as it lay gently in his lap and through his lust-filled haze he slowly started to plan out which other humiliating actions he could ask his pet to fulfil. As he considered his options, he glanced again at his newly-cleaned boots and was briefly impressed with how well Ren had completed his task and added a mental note to have him do it again. And again.

 


End file.
